Red Things
by dream.imaginary.lines
Summary: The Head Boy and Head Girl have already managed to miss the Hogwarts Express. It isn't a good mix when they're a Malfoy and a Weasley. Too bad for Scorpius, because he loves red things, and this head girl has a head full of red hair.


His breath was coming out fast and hard, his eyes watering up from the wind. His mother wanted to discuss his workload for the year, give him suggestions to what he should become in the future. Why she had not done this earlier, like _yesterday_, blew his mind. He was running late enough as it is, and because his father was too busy working, he was stuck taking himself to the train.

The maroon truck glistened in the sunlight and Jelly, his owl, screeched rather loudly as he rushed through the station. He hissed for the bloody owl to shut up, but to no avail. His wand was in his pocket, and he was sure he could just silence the bloody bird if he was seventeen. But no, his mother just had to give birth to him September bloody second.

Quickly through the barrier (he was sure at least one bloody muggle had seen) he hoped he had made it in time. Stopping for a moment once through the barrier, he sighed. He had just a couple of moments to spare, to take a breath of air. And then the whistle echoed throughout the whole station. No. No no no. Parents were waving to their children, not even aware to the fact that someone was trying to get to the train.

"No. Stop. No no no _no!_" he yelled, but nothing happened. Instead, it seemed as though the train was taunting him and trudged away in the distance. Scorpius Malfoy dropped the cart out of his hands and swore rather loudly. A few parents who had not yet Apparated gave him a disgusted look. It wasn't as though he had planned to miss the bloody train, now was it? Stupid talkative mother.

He stood rooted in the spot, looking out onto the train tracks as though the train would soon appear in front of him. Nope, nothing. People kept walking by, living their happy lives, and not even asking if he was alright. And Scorpius was sure that one of the little girls had even asked her mommy why a blond boy was standing by himself. Oh, he hated the British. Or, well, just in this situation. It didn't make it better that he was head boy. Bloody Head Boy! This wasn't supposed to happen to him, of all people. This was one of those cliché movie beginnings when the manly man missed his train and the lovely damsel in distress begged him to help her. Scorpius looked around quickly and sighed. Nope, no damsel in distress, just a lonely little red head crying in the corner.

Wait; what?

The blond looked behind him again, his blue eyes taking in the sobbing red head. He blinked once, then twice, before realizing why she looked so familiar. It was a Weasley.

He had nothing against the Weasley and Potter clan; that was his father when Draco was in school. Now, the Malfoys and Potters and Weasleys had apparently made 'peace' over something during the Wizard War. That being said, Scorpius could barely stand the family. Almost everyone in that damn family were some of the most annoying students at Hogwarts, Rose was no exception. Rose was too confident, too 'smart', too everything. Had she behaved like his best mate, Albus, well, perhaps Scorpius would have made sure to get along with her.

But no; Rose bloody Weasley made sure that it was poor Scorpius that got all the detentions when everything went wrong during classes. Granted, sometimes it was truly his fault, but she played innocent all the time. Her and her family could never stay serious.

His mother, when he brought up the conversation, said it was because Rose probably fancied him. After all, that was how she and Draco had met. This, of course, led Scorpius to roll his eyes and comment how every other girl in the school fancied him except Rose. And his mother, of course, rolled her eyes and said that his father had once believed in the very same thing, but just look at them now.

Scorpius stood awkwardly in his spot, watching Rose cry, suddenly feeling bad that he was making fun of her when she was down. Granted, he was in the same awkward position she was, but at least he wasn't a blubbering baboon. He was acting cool, calm and collective.

No one was around besides Rose, but Scorpius liked to think he was acting very manly about the whole situation. He smiled at himself. Why mock Rose from a distance when he could do it to her face!

As he traveled closer to her, his smile began to falter. Wow, she really did look terribly distressed about the whole thing. His witty thoughts left his mind, and when he got in front of her, he coughed awkwardly. Rose glanced up and sighed.

"And I _would_ get stuck with _Malfoy_ of all people!"

He huffed. There could be worse people she could be stuck with; like that prat, Finnigan. He was such a hot headed, ugly, slimy, prat while he, the magnificent Gryffindor Chaser, was friendly, clever and positively attractive. And devilishly handsome, but he was sure that he had thought that already.

"You could get stuck with Finnigan prat. He would be worse than me." he commented, sitting down next to the red head. Rose sniffed and turned her head, glaring at the wall. "Oh, come now, Rosie, stop being such a sissy."

Her face turned red, making Scorpius scoot a little farther away from her. "We missed the bloody _Hogwarts Express_ and you want me to be calm? I'm Head Girl and I am supposed to-"she was cut off.

"You are Head Girl? I'm Head Boy. Bloody Dumbledore, someone must hate me." Scorpius mumbled under his breath. Rose gasped.

"You're Head Boy?! What has the world come to?" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. The blond rolled his eyes and leaned his back against the back of the bench.

"So what's the plan?"

Rose glared at him. "I owled a professor. _I'm_ waiting for a response and _you_ are going to get lost."

He rolled his eyes before closing them. Was she always this bloody annoying? He was sure she was, because he had heard that she hadn't had many friends over the years. Mostly, Rose stuck to her books, best friend Michaela Thomas and her rather abnormally large family.

Scorpius could hear Rose mumbling and then heard the opening of a truck and the ruffling of clothing before a slam. The sound of a book being cracked open made him mentally hit himself. She would read a book while being stranded at the platform. Most girls would kill to be around Scorpius Malfoy alone, but Rose was too thick headed to realize how lucky she was.

She was lucky more often than not. The read head had a rather large family to surround her with! She had a younger brother who looked up to her, dozens of cousins that all went to school with her and actually liked being around her, and two parents that loved her completely. He, on the other hand, had just his mother and father, their parents and Astoria's sister, Daphne, and Daphne's family. Daphne's oldest daughter, Maria, was Scorpius's age and the two very rarely got along. Her youngest daughter, Tegan, was in Ravenclaw and he actually liked being around her.

Maria was the one who fit in with what the family used to be; she was the pureblood Slytherin who believed all the nonsense between good and bad blood. He and Tegan banded together to be the normal ones of the family.

Rose could be whoever she wanted to be, without worrying if she would be judged or not. She could become a circus clown while Scorpius was excepted to do great things, like his father. It wasn't his fault that his father had been a bit of a prat whilst in school.

Moments had passed and he sighed mentally. This silence thing was not going to work. He opened one eye and watched Rose, who was looking at her book intently. So that's what people looked like when they read. Scorpius never saw Albus read, and he most certainly never read. It amazed people how someone so lazy could do so bloody well in all of his classes.

"Rosie," he whined "I'm hungryyyyyyy!"

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes before she started to dig through her bag. Eventually, she found something round and threw an apple at him. He smirked. "Why thank you. It matches your hair dashingly."

He received a punch on his shoulder that would most certainly leave a bruise. All he was doing was giving her a compliment and got a punch in return. God, this woman was insane. He could only imagine what it would be like to live with the bloody nutcase all the bloody time.

Taking a big bite, he crunched the delicious apple in his mouth. Merlin, this was an amazing apple. How he could have gone his whole life without having an apple this spectacular was beyond him.

"Rose, you have to try this apple. It's amazing."

She huffed and closed her book with a slam before turning to glare at him. "If I have a bite, will you promise not to say another word until a professor comes to get us?"

"Absolutely not."

The redhead sighed. "Worth a shot." And she took a bite.

He watched her intently before smiling when he saw her reaction. She chewed before taking another bite, their hands meeting for just a moment. Scorpius pretended not to feel the shock that had just hit his hand and pretended that he was looking at the wall behind her. She was not attractive; she was icky. Icky icky icky.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right! That apple was really good!"

"I'm right most of the time."

"No, you aren't."

He was about to give a retort when a pop came from a distance away, and Professor Pewit made her way over to the two. Rose and Scorpius immediately stopped talking and Pewit looked at them from her glasses. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, we aren't off to a great star this year, now are we?"

Rose glanced down at the ground, looking as though she was about to cry. For a moment, he felt bad that she had been left behind, but he was left behind too and wasn't about to sob. Well, he wouldn't sob unless the school contacted his mother about him being late; then he might just cry out of fear.

"Grab my arm and we shall Apperate there." Pewit mentioned, extending her am.

Both of them latched onto her arm, their mouths opened to explain what had happened to make them forget the train, when they were sucked into the air. Scorpius felt his lungs being squeezed tightly and when he stopped zooming through the air, he gasped for air. Merlin, he hated Apperating.

Rose looked ill as well and Pewit frowned. "When the two of you recover, please make your way to my office. We have Head Duties to discuss."

"Yes Professor" the two wheezed out. McGonagall disappeared into the fog, leaving the two alone. Rose opened her hand and the apple rolled out, crushed from her grasp. Scorpius looked at the core sadly.

"Such a good apple. It had such a delicious life."

Rose punched him again and started her way up the hill. "I cannot wait to tell Michael about this."

Oh. Her boyfriend. Michael Finnigan. Perhaps that was why she hadn't laughed at his joke.

"I can't wait till Jacqueline Turner about this!" he called, as he began his journey back to the school. But before he walked too far, he looked at the apple.

He liked red things, and before he realized what he was doing, he buried the core beneath the dirt, hoping a tree would grow. Like he said, that was the best tasting thing he had ever had. It wouldn't hurt the world to have another delicious apple in the future.

And, of course, Scorpius Malfoy liked red things.

**Please review! I'd love some feedback!**


End file.
